


Imagine Bane telling you about his plans

by Writingcanbefun



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcanbefun/pseuds/Writingcanbefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia requests Bane's help for her new plan and Bane tells reader what it involves and how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Bane telling you about his plans

(y/n) waited anxiously for Bane to return as she paced their safe house. Bane had recently been recruited into the League of Shadows by Talia after being ex-communicated by Ra's Al Ghul. Bane had been gone a lot more with his new duties especially because of the trust Talia had in Bane after the Pit. Talia was organising something big since her father’s sudden death,maybe revenge.

(y/n) had greatly helped Bane adapt to life after he famously escaped the Pit, helping Talia do the same. They both got caught by mercenaries soon after escaping, only to be saved by (y/n) who stumbled across the scene, using her silver tongue to diffuse the situation. High praises and genuine gratitude were presented to (y/n) after her courageous actions. Bane was incredibly impressed especially growing up in an environment scarce of good deeds and kindness. They recruited (y/n) into their circle and in the following year Bane and (y/n) had become surprisingly close despite Bane’s lack of affection or experiences in the forgotten prison. He was emotionally and physically scarred from his harsh upbringing and savage attack that marked his body for life, forcing him to wear the mask for life. 

Talia liked (y/n) for her display of bravery and might,leading her into accepting her into the League of Shadows, resting responsibilities onto her shoulders and personally training her herself. However, she disapproved of (y/n)’s relationship with her friend,ally and protector. Talia became possessive when it came to Bane, jealously sparking when (y/n) became close with Bane, instantly causing Talia to withhold information from (y/n) and stripping back some of her duties. 

The front door edged opened and big boots thudded along the concrete towards the bedroom.“Ah there you are! I have missed you dearly, my love,” Bane climbed into the bed where (y/n)was reading and pulled her into his arms. 

"How did the League meeting go?"

Bane's expression shifted to a more serious one "Talia has proposed an ambitious plan" 

"Which is?" 

He took a deep breath before continuing "Talia wants to destroy Gotham City." 

(y/n)'s mouth hung slightly open in shock, eyes widening at the ludicrous idea "What is she thinking! Why would she bother!" 

A drawn out breath escaped his mouth "I know but I could not advise her otherwise, she would overact at even the mention of protest against the idea." 

"You can't get involved in this Bane," (y/n)'s hand intertwined with his as she turned to face him, worry consuming her voice. 

"You know I can not do that, my love. Talia has given me a new life, a new purpose even when her father turned me away, it enabled me to be with you, my dear," His brown eyes searched for a change in (y/n)'s opinion, his voice pleading of her to approve. 

"You're already badly damaged enough as it," She monitored towards his mask "Are you really going to sacrifice more just for an old friend and loyalty?" 

His eyes glanced downwards at the realisation of the truth "I know," He muttered, barely audible "Talia can take things too far sometimes, without even considering the consequences or the lives that are at stake, I know it seems ridiculous but she cannot be told," Bane remarked with despair looming in his eyes and remorse swiping at his heart. 

"Then don't leave," (y/n) begged with tears stinging her eyes. 

His thumb rubbed across (y/n)'s fingers in an attempt to soothe her worry "You know I cannot, I have sworn my loyalty to the league and despite my disagreements an oath is an oath,my dear." 

Fresh tears ran down (y/n)'s cheek as she squeezed his hands, staring into his hazel orbs "Please Bane, don't leave, we can run, you even said yourself it's ridiculous! You know they're going to keep a hold on you for the rest of your life!" 

His eyes began to glimmer and his hand came to (y/n)'s tear-stained cheek to lightly caress it with his knuckles "My love, it will all be fine, I don't want to go either, I don't want to leave you and honestly I'm scared but I have to go and I will be back in no time." 

(y/n) began to sob in his arms at the prospect of losing him forever, his arms tightened around her and he pushed backwards with (y/n) in his comforting arms. They both stayed like that for hours, cuddled together while lying on the bed as they both comforted each other. Bane felt a dull pang of guilt and sadness stab at his chest for leaving but he knew if he didn't go, the League would most likely kill (y/n) to punish his actions. Bane felt sick at the idea of leaving but knew he couldn't risk staying, (y/n) was the only one he truly trusted and loved, he would do anything to keep her alive.


End file.
